Das Haus von Schwarz und Weiß (Episode)
"Das Haus von Schwarz und Weiß" (im Original: "The House of Black and White") ist die zweite Folge der fünften Staffel von Game of Thrones und die zweiundvierzigste der gesamten Serie. Regie führte erneut Michael Slovis. Das Drehbuch verfasten David Benioff und D. B. Weiss. Die Erstausstrahlung der Folge fand am 19. April 2015 auf dem US-amerikanischen Bezahl-Sender HBO statt. Im deutschsprachigen Raume erfolgte die Erstausstrahlung am 04. Mai 2015.Deutschsprachige Ausstrahlungsdaten auf Sky. Abgerufen am 17. April 2015. Handlung In Braavos Arya Stark ist mittlerweile in Braavos angekommen und begibt sich zum Haus von Schwarz und Weiß, um sich zu einem gesichtslosen Mann ausbilden zu lassen. Dort angekommen wird sie jedoch zu allererst abgewiesen, doch gibt sie nicht so einfach auf. Nach tagelangem Warten und unzähligen gebetsmühlenartigen Wiederholungen ihrer allerdings stark geschrumpften Todeskandidatenliste wirft sie die Münze, die sie hierhergebracht hatte, ins Meer und beginnt die Strassen zu durchstreifen. Abgesehen von ihrer Nadel schutzlos tritt sie mehreren sie bedrängenden Männern entgegen, als im Hintergrund der Mann auftaucht, der sie an der Tür zum Haus von Schwarz und Weiss abgewiesen hatte. Dessen bloße Anwesenheit treibt die Angreifer zur Flucht und so folgt sie ihm wieder zu der schwarzweißen Tür. Dort angekommen stellt sie ihn zur Rede und möchte wissen warum die Männer Angst hatten und wer er sei. Er jedoch gibt ihr die fortgeworfene Münze wieder und wechselt sein Gesicht auf Jaqen H'ghar nicht ohne zu bemerken, dass ein Mann nicht Jaqen H'ghar sei sondern ein Niemand, was auch sie werden müsse. Im Grünen Tal Nach der gescheiterten "Befreiung" von Arya Stark machen sich Brienne von Tarth und ihr Knappe Podrick Payn wieder auf die Suche nach Sansa Stark. In eine Schenke sieht Podrick zufällig Petyr Baelish in Begleitung mehrerer Soldaten und erkennt sogar Sansa. Trotz Warnung von Podrick begibt sich Brienne zum Tisch von Kleinfinger und bietet Sansa ihren Schutz an, die ihn jedoch ablehnt, nachdem Lord Baelish Brienne als beschuldigte Königsmörderin an Renly Baratheon diskreditiert und deutlich macht, dass sie bei Catelyn Stark und Renly, denen Brienne ebenfalls ihren Schutz versprach, offensichtlich versagt hat, da beide tot sind. Als Brienne schließlich versucht zu gehen wird sie von den Soldaten angegriffen und versucht mit Podrick zu flüchten. Nachdem sie die Soldaten besiegt haben, bemerkt Brienne, dass ihr Podricks Schicksal doch nicht so gleichgültig ist wie sie beide bisher glauben machen wollte, denn sie hätte ihn seinem Schicksal überlassen können als sie getrennt wurden. Podrick sieht ihre Pflicht, ihren Schwur gegenüber Catelyn zu halten als erfüllt an, nachdem beide Stark-Mädchen ihren Schutz abgelehnt hatte. Dennoch kann er auf Briennes Nachfrage nicht bestätigen, dass er Sansa bei Kleinfinger sicher glaube und so folgen sie ihnen. An der Mauer Sharin bringt Goldy das Lesen bei, während Sam in alten Chroniken der Nachtwache liest. Goldy will wissen wann Sharin gelernt hat zu lesen und Sam ist beeindruckt, dass sie es bereits mit 3 Jahren gelernt hat. Sharin musste auf Befehl ihrer Mutter immer Drinnen bleiben damit niemand die Grauschuppen sehen konnte. Goldy erzählt wie zwei ihrer Schwestern daran erkrankt sind und sie von Craster in einer Scheune gehalten wurden, fern seiner anderen Töchter. Irgendwann wurden die Geräusche die sie gemacht haben weniger Menschlich und Goldy hat sie nur noch ein letztes Mal gesehen als Craster sie in den Wald gebracht hat und ohne sie wiedergekehrt ist. Selyse betritt die Bibliothek und scheucht Goldy fort. Sie ist wütend das Sharin Goldy hilft, da sie befürchtet Goldy wolle ihrer Tochter als Rache für Manke Rayder etwas antun. thumb|300px|Jon soll legitimiert werden im Austausch für seine Unterstützung Jon Schnee muss sich vor Stannis Baratheon für den Gnadentod von Manke rechtfertigen. Stannis erklärt ihm, dass man Streng sein muss, wenn die Leute einem Folgen sollen, doch Jon warnt ihn, dass Mankes Tod ihm nicht die Gefolgschaft der Wildlinge eingebracht hat und sie nur einem der ihren folgen werden. Daraufhin zeigt Stannis ihm eine Botschaft von Lyanna Mormont der Nichte des ehemaligen Lord Kommandanten. Stannis hatte um Unterstützung bei den Nordmännern ersucht, doch Lyanna hat zurück geschrieben, dass sie nur einen Stark als Anführer akzeptiert, was Jon amüsiert. Stannis und Davos warnen ihn, dass wahrscheinlich Allisar Thorn neuer Lord Kommandant wird und dieser Jons Leben zur Hölle machen wird, da Jons Einsatz beim Kampf um die Schwarze Festung ihn schwach aussehen lässt. Stannis bietet Jon einen Ausweg. Er ist bereit Jon zu legitiemisieren und der soll im Gegenzug mit ihm den Norden erobern und die Nordmänner als Lord von Winterfell um sich versammeln und Stannis die Treue schwören. Jon lehnt mit Hinweis auf seinen Eid auf die Nachtwache ab. Vor der Wahl des 998. Lord Kommandanten der Nachtwache erzählt Jon Sam von Stannis Angebot und das er es abgelehnt hat, was Sam nicht verstehen kann. Die Wahl beginnt und Maester Aemon will wissen ob jemand noch etwas zu sagen hat. Janos Slynt steht auf und preist Ser Allisar als einzig wahren Kandidaten und Sieger gegen die Wildlinge an. Ein anderer Bruder schlägt Ser Denys Mallister vor, den Kommandanten des Schattenturms. Gerade als Aemon mit der Wahl beginnen will, wird er von Sam unterbrochen. Janos Slynt macht sich über ihn lustig und nennt ihn Sam den Schlächter und einen Wildlingsliebhaber. Daraufhin kontert Sam damit, dass sich Ser Janos während der Schlacht mit Goldy und dem kleinen Sam in der Küche versteckt hat, inmitten einer Pfütze aus seinem eigenen Urin. Daraufhin ist Ser Janos das Gespött der Männer und alle Lachen über ihn. Sam erklärt, dass Jon in der Stunde der Not zum Anführer wurde und sogar unter Einsatz seines Lebens losgezogen ist um mit Manke zu verhandeln. Auch hat Jon Jeor Mormont gerächt. Mormont hatte Jon zu seinem Kämmerer gemacht und als Nachfolger auserkoren. Nach Sams Rede klatschen alle. Doch Allisar Thorn spricht an, dass Jon ein Freund der Wildlinge ist und die Nachtwache sich daher für eine Richtung entscheiden müsse. Die Männer treten zur Wahl an und während Ser Denys klar verloren hat, sind Jon und Allisar gleichauf. Daraufhin gibt Aemon als letzter seine Stimme für Jon ab und unter dem Jubel seiner Freunde wird Jon zum Sieger erklärt. Ser Allisar und Janos Slynt nehmen die Niederlage mit missmutigen Blick hin. In Königsmund Cersei Lennister erhält eine Kiste aus Dorne worin sich die Kette ihrer geliebten Tochter Myrcella Baratheon findet. In einem Gespräch mit ihrem Bruder Jaime Lennister erklärt sie ihm, dass ihre Tochter niemals sicher sein könne, da sie von Menschen umgeben sei, die ihre Familie hassen. Daraufhin verspricht Jaime ihr, dass er nach Dorne reisen werde, um sie zurückzuholen. Cersei erwidert, dass es Krieg bedeute, wenn er mit einer Armee reise. Jaime erklärt ihr schließlich, dass er nicht mit einer Armee nach Dorne gehen würde, aber auch nicht allein. Jaime sucht Bronn, der mittlerweile mit Lollys Schurwerth verlobt ist, auf, um mit ihm nach Dorne zu reisen. In Dorne 300px|right Ellaria Sand ist, nach dem Tod ihres Geliebten Oberyn Martell, nach Dorne zurückgekehrt und verlangt von Oberyns Bruder Doran Martell Rache für ihn zu nehmen. Doran aber sieht keinen Grund, einen Krieg anzufangen, da sein Bruder bei einem Rechts-Kampf um Leben und Tod getötet wurde. Ellaria aber will nicht tatenlos herumsitzen und plant mit den Sandschlangen ihre Rache. In Essos In Meereen muss sich Daenerys Targaryen immer noch mit dem Schattenkrieg gegen die Söhne der Harpiye mühen und schafft es dabei ein Mitglied zu enttarnen und festzunehmen. In ihrem Rat glauben die meisten, dass es besser wäre ihn zu töten um eine Botschaft an die Söhne der Harpiye zu senden. Nur Ser Barristan Selmy schafft es Daenerys davon zu überzeugen ihm eine faire Gerichtsverhandlung zu geben. Im Verließ wartet der Gefangene auf seinen Prozess als er von einem ehemaligen Sklaven und jetzigen Berater Daenerys, Mossador, aufgesucht wird. 300px|right|Daenerys als Richter Der Verurteilte erklärt dem Besucher, dass die Königin niemals eine Mutter sein werde, egal wie oft sie als solche beschrien werde. Kurz darauf wird der Mann aufgespießt in den Straßen von Meereen gefunden, auf seinem Kopf eine Maske der "Söhne der Harpiye", sowie der Schriftzug "Kill The Masters" hinter ihm an der Wand. Als Mörder ist der ehemalige Sklave auszumachen, den Daenerys aufgrund seiner Selbstjustiz zum Tode verurteilt. Das Urteil selbst wird öffentlich vollzogen. Vor den Augen der ehemaligen Meister und Sklaven wird dem Mann, trotz Flehen der Sklaven, der Kopf abgetrennt. Das harte Urteil führt zu einem Aufstand, welcher eine Schlägerei zwischen Sklaven und Meistern, sowie Steinwürfe in Richtung der Drachenmutter zur Folge hat. Daenerys wird, von den Unbefleckten geschützt, in Sicherheit gebracht. In der Nacht darauf hört Daenerys ungewohnte Geräusche, weshalb sie sich auf den Balkon begibt. Sichtlich berührt erkennt sie Drogon auf dem Dach ihrer Pyramide sitzen. Vorsichtig nähert sie sich ihm, um ihn zu streicheln. Drogon nimmt eine kurze Berührung in Kauf, fliegt daraufhin aber wieder in die Nacht davon. Auftritte Erste Auftritte *Lollys Schurwerth *Areo Hotah *Doran Martell *Trystan Martell *Denys Mallister Tode *Mossador Produktion Besetzung Hauptdarsteller *Peter Dinklage als Tyrion Lennister *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau als Ser Jaime Lennister *Lena Headey als Königin Cersei Lennister *Emilia Clarke als Königin Daenerys Targaryen *Kit Harington als Jon Schnee *Aidan Gillen als Lord Petyr Baelish *Stephen Dillane als König Stannis Baratheon *Liam Cunningham als Ser Davos Seewert *Indira Varma als Ellaria Sand *John Bradley als Samwell Tarly *Sophie Turner als Lady Sansa Stark *Maisie Williams als Arya Stark *Hannah Murray als Goldy *Conleth Hill als Lord Varys *Jerome Flynn als Ser Bronn vom Schwarzwasser *Michiel Huisman als Daario Naharis *Nathalie Emmanuel als Missandei *Gwendoline Christie als Brienne von Tarth *Tom Wlaschiha als Jaqen H'ghar Nebendarsteller *Peter Vaughan als Maester Aemon *Ian McElhinney als Ser Barristan Selmy *Julian Glover als Großmaester Pycelle *Anton Lesser als Qyburn *Tara Fitzgerald als Königin Selyse Baratheon *Owen Teale als als Ser Allisar Thorn *Alexander Siddig als Fürst Doran Martell *Jacob Anderson als Grauer Wurm *Ben Crompton als Eddison Tollett *Dominic Carter als Lord Janos Slynt *Daniel Portman als Podrick Payn *Roger Ashton-Griffiths als Lord Maes Tyrell *Joel Fry als Hizdahr zo Loraq * DeObia Oparei als Areo Hotah *Ian Gelder als Ser Kevan Lennister *Ian Beattie als Ser Meryn Trant *Reece Noi als Mossador *Kerry Ingram als Prinzessin Sharin Baratheon *Brenock O'Connor als Olly *Nell Tiger Free als Prinzessin Myrcella Baratheon *Toby Sebastian als Trystan Martell *Elizabeth Cadwallader als Lollys Schurwerth *Cedric Henderson als Gesichtsloser Mann *Brian Fortune als Othell Yarwyck *Gary Oliver als Ternesio Terys *J.J. Murphy als Ser Denys Mallister *Michael Condron als Bowen Marsh *Thomas Fava als Straßenhalunke *Derek Lord als Militär-Offizier *Paul Kennedy als Wache des Haus Arryn *Winston Davis als Straßenhalunke 2 *Irene Kelleher als Schankmaid *Curtis-Lee Ashqar als Sohn der Harpyie *Jonathan Gunning als Zwergenjäger 1 *Alan McKee als Zwergenjäger 2 Anmerkungen *In der Folge treten 19 von 29 Hauptdarstellern auf. Für Indira Varma (Ellaria Sand), Maisie Williams (Arya Stark), Jerome Flynn (Bronn) und Tom Wlaschiha (Jaqen H'ghar) stellt die Folge den ersten Auftritt in der fünften Staffel dar. Indira Varma und Tom Wlaschiha wurden in der fünften Staffel zu Hauptdarstellern der Serie erhoben. *Im Vorspanne wird der Name des deutschen Darstellers Tom Wlaschiha von der Münze begleitet, die seine Rolle Jaqen H'ghar nach der Flucht aus Harrenhal Arya Stark schenkt. *Wie zuvor ihr jüngerer Bruder Tommen, wurde auch Prinzessin Myrcella, die zuletzt in der zweiten Staffel auftrat, durch eine etwas ältere Schauspielerin (Nell Tiger Free) neu besetzt. *Da J.J. Murphy (Ser Denys Mallister) noch während der Dreharbeiten der Staffel verstarb und man ihn nicht umbesetzen wollte, wurde seine Rolle nachträglich abgeändert.Jenn Selby (14. August 2015): Games of Thrones actor JJ Murphy, who died just four days into filming in irreplaceable role, mourned at funeral in Northern Ireland. Abgerufen am 17. April 2015. *Die von Elizabeth Cadwallader dargestellte Lollys Schurwerth hat in der Episode ihren ersten Auftritt, obwohl sie in den Romanen bereits seit dem ersten Bande vorkommt. Unterschiede zwischen Buch und Serie *In den Romanen taucht Jaqen H'ghar nach A Clash of Kings zumindest nicht mehr explizit auf. In den Büchern übernimmt ein Priester, der als Gütiger Mann bezeichnet wird, Jaqens Rolle. *Bislang trafen Brienne von Tarth und Podrick Payn nach der Purpurnen Hochzeit in keinem der Romane auf Sansa Stark und Petyr Baelish. *Jaime Lennister verbringt den größten Teil von A Feast for Crows und A Dance with Dragons mit einer Streitmacht in den Flusslanden, um die letzten verbleibenden Loyalisten der Starks und Tullys zur Kapitulation zu zwingen. In der Vorlage zeigt er zunehmende Abneigung gegenüber Cersei und reist nicht nach Dorne, um ihre gemeinsame Tochter zu holen. *In der vierten Staffel wird während des Gespräches zwischen Tyrion und Bronn erwähnt, dass Bronns Verlobte Lollys Schurwerth noch einen lebenden Vater habe, während dieser in den Romanen bereits tot ist und Lollys' Mutter, Lady Tanda Schurwerth, in Burg Schurwerth residiert. In "Das Haus von Schwarz und Weiß" wird plötzlich nur noch Lollys' Mutter erwähnt. *Ellaria Sand nimmt gegenüber der Romanvorlage eine weitaus größere Rolle ein und tritt vor Fürst Doran als eine Art Sprecherin der Sandschlangen auf. *Bei der Wahl zum nächsten Lord Kommandanten der Nachtwache gibt es in den Romanen mit Cotter Peik, dem Kommandanten von Ostwacht an der See, noch einen weiteren Kandidaten für die Wahl. Außerdem tauschen Ser Allisar Thorn und Janos Slynt in der Serie die Rollen. Obwohl Thorn auch in der Vorlage der deutlich fähigere und intelligentere der beiden Männer ist, bewirbt sich der frisch nobilitierte Slynt für das Amt des Lord Kommandanten, wobei er sich von Thorn beraten lässt. Galerie Bilder 502 Grauer Wurm Daenerys Missandei.jpg 502 Arya Kapitän 01.jpg 502 Areo Hotah 01.jpg 502 Arya 02.jpg 502 Bronn.jpg 502 Grauer Wurm.jpg 502 trystan Myrcella.jpg 502 Szene Meereen.jpg 502 Lollys Schurwerth.jpg GameOfThronesStaffel5Promo (5).jpg 502 Mossador02.jpg 502 Mossador.jpg Söhne der Harpyie Das Haus von Schwarz und Weiß.jpg Haus von Schwarz und Weiß Lincoln Renall.jpg 502 Doran Martell Ellaria Sand 2.jpg 502 Doran Martell Ellaria Sand 3.jpg 502 DasHausvonSchwarzundWeiß Ternesio Terys Arya Stark(3).jpg 502 DasHausvonSchwarzundWeiß Ternesio Terys Arya Stark(1).jpg 502 DasHausvonSchwarzundWeiß Ternesio Terys Arya Stark(2).jpg 502 Haus von Schwarz und Weiß Ort.jpg 502 Brienne von Tarth Podrick Payn.jpg 502 Daenerys Targaryen 02.jpg 502 DasHausvonSchwarzundWeiß Tochter des Titanen vor Braavos.jpg 502 DasHausvonSchwarzundWeiß Brienne Podrick Östliche Straße.jpg 502 DasHausvonSchwarzundWeiß Ternesio Terys Arya Stark.jpg 502 Cersei Lennister 02.jpg 502 Doran Martell Ellaria Sand.jpg 502 Jaqen H'ghars Gesicht.jpg 502 Brienne 01.jpg 502 Jon Stannis Davos.jpg 502 doran 01.jpg 502 DasHausvonSchwarzundWeiß Buch-Requisit.jpg 502 Sam 01.jpg 502 Jaime 01.jpg 502 Jaime 02.jpg 502 Haus von Schwarz und Weiß.jpg 502 Arya 01.jpg 502 Grauer Wurm Daario.jpg 502 Mossador 01.jpg 502 Das Haus von Schwarz und Weiß.png 502 Bronn Lollys Schurwerth.jpg 502 Wassergärten.png 502 Jaime Cersei.jpg 502 Sharin.jpg 502 Jaime.jpg 502 Ellarias Handschmuck.jpg 502 doran.jpg 502 Daario.jpg 502 Brienne.jpg 502 Podrick.jpg 502 Barristan.jpg 502 Jon.jpg 502 Podrick Brienne.jpg 502 Arya Kapitän.jpg 502 Cersei.jpg 502 Daenerys Unbefleckte.jpg 502 Arya.jpg 502 ellaria.jpg 502 Meereen Aufstand.jpg 502 Dornisch Waffe.jpg 502 sam.jpg 502 Selyse.jpg 502 Barristan Selmy.jpg 502 Sharin Baratheon.jpg 502 Daenerys Targaryen.jpg 502 Cersei Lennister.jpg Siehe auch * Einzelnachweise en:The House of Black and White es:La Casa de Negro y Blanco fr:La Demeure du Noir et du Blanc it:Il nuovo comandante ja:シーズン5第2話「黒と白の館」 pl:Dom Czerni i Bieli (odcinek) pt-br:A Casa do Preto e Branco ro:Casa în alb și negru ru:Чёрно-белый дом zh:S05E02 Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 5